


You Are Worth It

by Lindylaura



Series: Supernatural Support [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKF, Always Keep Fighting, Comforting, Dean Comforts Reader, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester friendship, F/M, Gen, Loving!Dean, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV, POV Female Character, POV You, Support, comforting!dean, heart to heart, mental health, reader POV, supernatural support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindylaura/pseuds/Lindylaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quick story dedicated to someone in need. If you wish to have me write a story based on your personal experience, send me a message or comment below and I'll do my best. You may have as little or as much detail as you'd like, and simply tell me who you wish to be comforting you from Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> As always, may you find comfort in my writing.

            “(Y/N), listen to me. You will get through this.” Dean’s voice is lower than normal, as he leans in and looks into your eyes. You lose yourself in his gaze for a moment, swimming in his dark green eyes. Dean leans in further, pressing his lips against your forehead before pulling you into his embrace. His lips touch the top of your head, and his breath ruffles your hair as you lean into his chest. You breathe in his scent, a mixture of sweat and leather, and something undistinguishably… Dean.  Your eyes fill with tears, which threaten to fall as Dean presses another kiss into your hair.   
            “Dean…” you mumble against his shirt, a couple of tears falling down your cheeks and soak into his shirt. You pull back a bit and look away, over his shoulder, anywhere but his eyes again. He moves his hand up to your cheek, gently pulling your attention back to him again. You avoid looking at his eyes right away, studying his features first. His long nose, with the slight bump right between his eyes, from a break too many years ago to remember. His facial hair, which has grown thick after weeks of hunting, with no time to shave. His kissable lips, light pink and always seeming to be slightly pursed. His high cheekbones, which lead up to his best feature; his beautiful green eyes, speckled with gold. When you meet his gaze, his full lips turn up in a smile. Dean pulls away further, sliding his hands down from your shoulders, along your arms, until his hands are holding yours. He walks backwards, pulling you along with him. There’s a couch behind him, and when the back of his knees hit it, he pulls you to one side and you sit together.

            Still holding one of your hands, in both of his, he glances at you and then stares at the wall in front of the both of you. For a few minutes, the two of you sit in a comfortable silence. Eventually he shifts, turning towards you on the couch. Dean stares at you, waiting until you break and look at him. This time it’s his turn to study your face, taking in all your features before meeting your eyes again. He takes a deep breath and smiles at you, his eyes framed by crinkles formed from years of laugher, but also from pain.  
            “(Y/N), I how worthless you feel, I know how you look into a mirror... and hate what you see. But you are not worthless. You are beautiful, and you deserve to be here.” His voice is still low, wrought with emotion. As his eyes dampen with emotion, and you can see him slip off for a moment, to some dark part of his life. Your eyes fill with tears again, which quickly overflow. “(Y/N), you are worth everything, and you are strong.” He holds your hand up to his face, flattening it against his cheek and leaning into it. His free hand reaches up, taking your hand and pressing it against your chest, right above your heart, laying his hand on top. “Do you feel this? Your heart means you are alive, and you are alive because you deserve to be here. You have a spot in this world, and a right to your life. And no matter what happens, you will make it through this.” Dean pauses to turn into your hand, and press his lips to it. “You are one of the strongest people I know, second to only me and my brother.” He stops here, a chuckle rumbling through his chest and flowing up to your hand.

            “You _are_ worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always keep fighting.


End file.
